


如果你没有来

by Saffron_chen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eddy dressed as Edwina, M/M, autotomy mentioned
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffron_chen/pseuds/Saffron_chen
Summary: eddy会不时打扮成Edwina去酒吧玩，而这晚他遇到了自己看了好久的首席小杨。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	如果你没有来

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys 这个纯粹是我太像看Edwina吃小杨了，请注意避雷哦。上过好多人的小杨是看到卢卡斯老师的文有提及，我私下很爱脑补这类设定，然后女装和自残是唤予老师“镜子里的她”的提及，因为我超爱Edwina和坚强易碎的布莱特：D 不知道这样子会不会侵权啦，如有冒犯我立刻删掉惹，that‘s it！如果你在看感谢你看我啰嗦，enjoy~

你趁着他醉的都走不了直线的时候抓住他的手腕，眼神露骨地盯着人，顺着腕部的血管舔上去，吮着带薄茧的指尖。  
小提琴家懵了懵，但很快就反应过来点了点头。你不知道他那坨糨糊是怎么思考出结果的，但很快你也忘掉了思考：他凑过来，快散全的古龙水后调清甜，他的嘴唇覆上了你的，上唇很薄，你欣然地吮了吮，转而用牙齿轻磨他的下唇，那儿明显厚一点，很软，还带着被酒精浸润的死皮。也不多介意吧，他那么美，你会对今晚照单全收的。  
所以你也没法拒绝他颤抖着纠缠上你的金色假发，手指怯生生地绕啊绕又不敢收紧，他害怕扯疼那些人造纤维呢。你在把人带走前几乎把他压在了卡座沙发上亲，激动得快要在这里骑了他，啊或者操了他也行。你两样都想要。  
回公寓的路好漫长，出租车司机惊悚地制止了你们两次，骂骂咧咧地把醉鬼扔在了目的地。  
狭长的走廊原本只能宽敞地过一个人，但你们偏要侧身一起挤着，湿吻得好大声。最后终于进了门厅你就迫不及待地把人压在了墙上脱衣服，跪下来去给他吸。  
可酒精太多了，小提琴家扭着要躲避迅速叠加的快感，他带着哭腔软软地喊你停下慢一点，其实也没硬起来，都是酒精的错。  
你从手边的钥匙篮子里摸过润滑剂，也没剩多少了，希望能进去吧。醉鬼肌肉松弛，应该挺好阔开的。  
又或者，他就没紧过。你知道的，不在金发掩护下的你认识他，几个乐团的风云人物，那个上床仿佛乐器集邮一样的亚裔婊子。休息时间被一些乐手说得极其不堪的concern master。你觉得那是嫉妒，他的技术他的职位他的身体，你不会参与其中但跟着流言蜚语一起垂涎万分。他离你好远啊，隔着一整组一提，可是每每夜晚又那么近，红润的嘴唇能沾上你的精液，他的生殖器在虚幻中能进入你，带给你无限快感。  
这也是个夜晚，但角色不得不调转一下，他的阴茎还没硬到能让你骑上去的地步，只好稍稍变通一下。你给自己润滑的时候很粗鲁，给别人做也一样。对方的眼镜没摘，隔着那层反光可怜地告诉你想让你轻一些，可你故意无视了，润滑明显不是很够，你有点生气他真的有点松，怎么那么多人都能进入他而你排到了今天呢。很矛盾，其实你也很想骑的，有人骑过他吗？还是他总是被插入的那个？你胡思乱想着加快了搅动，这绝对不好受，但不至于很痛，你自己试过的，两个手指就着润滑直接插进去会有点涩，一开始不怎么能动，肛口的肌肉会咬得很紧，张开手指扩张会有刺刺的痛，在最外头那圈很薄很薄的肌肉上最明显，也容易充血，但不会裂开。而越往里头内壁的肉就越没感觉，你抓着他的腿弯让他张大点儿，这人的娇气让人心疼，他好会，呜呜的小猫一样蹭着你的脖子锁骨，求着你快进去吧。  
难怪能招惹上整个乐团啊。  
你再摸索了下找到他的前列腺位置揉了几下，还是硬不起来，那就算了。最后那点润滑剂被你倒自己阴茎上了，你撸了几把慢慢顶进去。  
那儿逆来顺受，乖乖地含了进去，肠肉随着他一抽一抽地哭蠕动着讨好你。你的假发快要掉了，松松散散地被他纠缠在指尖。首席真的喝酒就不能思考了吗，他真的没意识到正操着自己的人还穿着迷你裙吗？  
他或许根本不在乎吧，你看他现在这个求着你动一动地样子，起先你还很怕他真的太痛了就慢慢来，实际上这个婊子已经饿的来求你了。但你还是轻吻着他的脸颊慢慢地挺动。  
他应该是心急了，自己半是单腿站着还要摇着屁股来套弄你的阴茎索取更多，你索性停下来，低头去看自己的生殖器被吞下去，那圈肌肉还是很紧的，他仿佛女孩子一样能套弄出ring。  
又或许只是你的幻觉，不知什么刺激了你，你忽然就很想和他一起哭。你把眼泪都蹭在他衣领和脖子上了，希望这些咸咸的体液能为你标记他一会儿，你一手掐着他的腰一边抬着他半边腿，猛烈地开始操他。肉体撞击的声音也掩盖不了你的抽咽。如果你平时和他多打几声招呼混个脸熟是不是就能早一点操到人了呢？如果你今晚没有变装去酒吧是不是这场性爱还要等很久才来呢? 如果十二岁的数学课和乐团排演你走过去，伸手握手交换姓名，你们是不是能够成为好朋友能拥有更多而不仅仅是你好再见和一夜情呢？  
你抽噎着一边说着十一二年一直出不了口的打招呼，你会笑着叫他杨博尧，向他展示你古怪衣柜深处那些女性用品，或许在洗手间反锁的门后会握住他拿着刀举棋不定的手让他不要颤抖，那些血和精液，还有紧攒的头发和痛苦的喘息，你们是那么的相似又背道而驰。红裙飞舞的茶花女会倒进阿尔芒怀里吗？  
没有人能给答案，你哭着射在他里面，两人都疲惫地松懈下来滑坐在地上。而日夜颠倒地周末你再起床时他或许还在你怀里，纠缠着你金灿灿的假发，和你一起看向手臂上那些伤痕。  
他或许会留下吧。


End file.
